Salty
Salty *'Number': 2991 *'Designer': Ruston and Hornsby *'Builder': Ruston and Hornsby *'Configuration': 0-6-0 Salty is a crimson dockyard diesel who works at Brendam. Bio Salty worked on an unnamed coastal railway for many years, where he acquired his vast collection of stories and songs, before coming to Sodor to work at the Centre Island Quarry with Mavis, Bill and Ben. Salty was upset, being used to working near the sea, but he soon won the trucks over with his tales and sea shanties, and as a reward for his hard work was sent to work at Brendam Docks. Salty has shared many stories with his fellow engines that have often come into play later on. He told Percy that the carpet he was delivering might be magic, and odd happenings convinced Percy and Gordon that it was. He also told a story about a treasure on Sodor, and Thomas followed all of Salty's clues and eventually found the treasure, just as the new Maritime Museum opened. Persona Salty is easy-going, friendly and very practical. He also enjoys telling stories revolving around the sea and fantasy. His seafaring ways and accent are sometimes ridiculed by the other engines, but his usefulness almost always helps the others overlook that. Basis Salty is based on a BR Class 07. The number he has is a real number belonging to a member of the Class 07; said locomotive is at the preserved Kent and East Sussex Railway. This class of locomotives worked at Southampton docks, where they replaced the older Southern Railway USA Tanks. Livery Salty is painted crimson with pink warning stripes along his body, wasp stripes on his front and rear and yellow buffer beams with signs of rust. At the top of his forehead, he has the rim of a skipper's hat. Appearances Salty has appeared in: * Season 6 - Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue (cameo), No Sleep for Cranky, and Gordon Takes a Tumble * Season 7 - Bill, Ben and Fergus (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry? (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), The Spotless Record (cameo), Salty's Stormy Tale, Peace and Quiet, Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine (cameo), and Not so Hasty Puddings (cameo) * Season 8 - Percy's New Whistle (cameo), Thomas to the Rescue, Edward the Great (cameo), Squeak, Rattle and Roll (does not speak), Thomas and the Circus, Fish, James Goes Too Far, and Percy and the Magic Carpet * Season 9 - Thomas and the Rainbow (cameo), Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (cameo), Henry and the Flagpole, and Keeping up with James (does not speak) * Season 10 - Toby's Afternoon Off, Seeing the Sights (cameo), and Thomas and the Treasure * Season 11 - Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy, Hide and Peep (cameo), and Thomas in Trouble (does not speak) * Season 12 - Henry Gets It Wrong * Season 14 - Thomas' Merry Winter Wish Specials: * Calling All Engines (cameo) * The Great Discovery (does not speak) * Misty Island Rescue Voice Actors * Keith Wickham - (UK/US) Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas (talking) * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Take-Along/Take-n-Play Gallery File:HenryGetsitWrong12.jpg|Salty in Season 12 with a CGI face Image:Salty'sSecret4.PNG|Salty's first appearance File:NoSleepForCranky34.jpg|Salty in No Sleep for Cranky File:NoSleepForCranky22.jpg Image:Salty.png|Salty at the Quarry File:Salty'sSecret14.jpg|Salty passes the church File:Salty'sSecret12.jpg|Salty at a signal File:Salty'sSecret15.jpg|Salty in Season 6 File:GordonTakesaTumble5.jpg|Salty in Gordon Takes a Tumble File:Salty'sSecret13.jpg|Salty fills up trucks File:Fish(Season8)11.jpg|Salty in Season 8 File:Toby'sAfternoonOff4.jpg|Salty in Season 10 File:ThomasandtheTreasure9.png|Salty in Thomas and the Treasure File:ThomasSetsSail38.jpg|Salty in the eleventh season File:MistyIslandRescue2.png|Salty and Percy in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'MerryWinterWish6.jpg|Salty and The Star of Knapford File:Saltypromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Salty File:ThomasandSaltypromo.jpg File:Salty.jpg|LC Wooden Salty prototype File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwaymotorizedSalty.jpg|Motorized wooden Salty Image:BachmannSalty.png|Bachmann Salty File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|Take-n-Play Salty File:TrackMasterSalty.jpg|TrackMaster Salty File:MyFirstThomasSalty.jpg|My First Salty File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Wind-up Salty File:SaltyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Salty's Story Library book Image:DieselsRomanianmagazine.png|Salty at a diesel show in the magazines Category:0-6-0 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters